A Rare Role Model
Blue and Pink forbid Rare from seeing Blink, so now Alice hopes to make Blink feel better, but Rare won't stand for that. Characters *Rare (Semi-Antagonist until the End) *Alice *Blink *Blue (Semi-Antagonist until the End) *Pink (Semi-Antagonist until the End) *Professor Stick (Mentioned) Transcript (Rare is shown lying down on her sofa, she hears her door knocking, as it's Blue and Pink) Blue: Rare, we're here to pick up Blink. Rare: (Opens the door) Hey Bloser, me and Blink had a fun day. (Blink comes out with lots of jewelry on) Blue: What on earth?! Pink: Blink! Where did you get that?! Blink: Auntie Rare gave it to me. Rare: (Giggles) You're welcome, now he doesn't look poor. Blue: RARE! Pink: Blink! Your coming home! (They drive home, Blink goes upstairs while Blue and Pink sit down on the couch) Blue: Can you believe Rare would do this?! Pink: I mean, seriously, I bet she's just using him to make him look like an idiot! Blue: That's it, from now on, he will no longer have Rare babysit him. (Blink hears them and runs downstairs) Blink: What did you say?! Pink: Blink! I'm sorry! But Rare won't be babysitting you anymore! (Blink becomes so shocked) Blink: BUT WHY?! Blue: She's making you look bad! Blink: Your wrong! She loves me! Pink: Don't question it! That's final! (Blink sadly walks upstairs) (THE NEXT DAY) (Alice knocks on their front door) Alice: Blue, Pink, it's me! Blue: Hey Alice, thanks for watching Blink tonight. Pink: Try and make him happy okay? He's been very upset ever since we told him Rare wouldn't be babysitting him anymore. Alice: Well, I'll make sure of that. (Blue and Pink walk outside, as Alice sits down on the couch taking her sandals off, as Blink walks downstairs) Alice: How's it going Blink? Blink: (sniffs) What do you want?! Alice: I came to babysit you, come on, we'll have some fun tonight. Blink: I just wish Rare were here! Alice: Everything's going to be okay. (Hugs Blink) (Blink cries, as Rare kicks open the front door) Rare: Hey Blinky Pie! Alice: Rare!? Blink: RARE! (hugs her) Alice: Rare, what are you doing here? Blue and Pink forbid you from seeing Blink. Rare: Like I care what they say about me. Blink: Come on Alice! Can't she stay? Alice: No Blink, Rare is a poor influence for you. Rare: Well then Alice, maybe you should leave then. Alice: Shut up Rare!! Blink: Alice! You obviously don't want to make me happy! Alice: I do Blink, but Rare can't be here, I'm sorry. Blink: Hmph! Hey Rare! Let me show you my room! (they go upstairs) Rare: Okay then. Alice: Blink!? (Blink shuts the door behind him) Rare: Well, this room is adorable. Here's a little touch-up. (Puts some bracelets and other jewelry on his dresser) Blink: It sure is! Hey Rare, remember when I said one day I'd get that tickling machine back from that Professor guy? Rare: Yeah? Blink: Well I got an add-on! Lie on my bed. Rare: Okay. (Lies on Blink's bed) Your bed is awfully small. (Rare's feet hang off the edge of the bed as Blink pulls her boots off and then her socks revealing her barefeet) I just bought those. Blink: He put this little machine at the end of my bed! (presses the button as metal sticks holding feathers tickle Rare's feet) Rare: (Laughs) No wonder... it's so small... my feet can be... tickled more easily!! Blink: Isn't it fun? And tickly?! (tickles Rare's stomach) (Rare continues to laugh, as it cuts back down to Alice) Alice: (Sighs) Blue and Pink will never forgive me for this. (Her phone rings) Alice: (On the phone) Hello? Pink: (on the other line) Hey Alice! It's Pink, just wanted to check on Blink. How is he? Alice: (On the phone) He's doing good, he's just upstairs playing with... his toys. Pink: Wait a minute... How come I can hear Rare's laughter in the background? Alice: Oh... that's just Blink watching some videos of Rare, he loves watching them. Pink: Is he still upset about it? Alice: A little... but don't worry... I got a plan to make him happy again, I'll see you and Blue when you get home. Pink: Okay, bye. (hangs up) (Back upstairs, Rare and Blink are in a tickle fight) Blink: I'm gonna win! (tickles her armpits) Rare: Not before I do. (Tickle's Blink's feet) (Alice comes inside and hands Blink a nerf dart gun) Alice: Hey Blink, wanna have a dart gun fight? Blink: Ooooh! I love dart gun fights! Alice: And to make it more fun! (Puts a Yoshi hat on Blink's head) Blink: (squeals) I ALWAYS WANTED A YOSHI HAT! Alice: Alright then, you better get me! (Runs around the house with Blink chasing her) Rare: (Gets Up) Blink? (Blink shoots several darts at Alice) Alice: Oh no, your winning Blink! (Jumps over the couch) (Blink jumps in the air as he shoots darts at Alice) Alice: (Acts like she's in pain) Oh man, you really got me. (Giggles) Blink: I win! I win! Alice: You did, but now, let's do a little... TICKLE FIGHTING!! (Tickles Blink's stomach) Blink: (laughs) You got me! Alice: (Giggles) And I bet you can't get me! Blink: We'll see! (tickles Alice's armpits) Alice: Oh yeah! (Tickle's Blink's feet) I got your toes! Blink: (tickles Alice's feet) Yeah! But I can get you back! (Alice laughs, as Rare walks downstairs and sees Blink tickling Alice's feet, she looks shocked) Rare: (Thinks) Oh my god! Blink is tickling her feet, that's our thing! Blink: Is there a problem for me tickling her feet Rare? (continues tickling) Rare: (Sighs) Nope, but you know what would make this better? (Sits down and pulls her feet toward Blink) Tickling mine too. Blink: Okay! (Blink's right hand continues tickling Alice's foot, while Blink's left hand starts tickling Rare's foot, as both start laughing.) Alice: (Giggles) That tickles Blink!! Rare: (Laughs) Y-Yes! That's so much better! Alice: That's dandy and all, but... (Picks up Blink and throws him in the air) Let's go out and jump on the trampoline! Blink: YAY! (Alice and Blink run out to the backyard and jump on the trampoline, as Rare continues to lie down on the floor, getting angry) Rare: (Thinks) That stupid Alice, she's trying to keep Blink away from me. Blink: Whee! This is fun! Alice: It sure is! (Hands Blink a basketball) Now shoot some hoops! (Blink shoots some hoops in the ring.) Alice: Nice job Blink! (Hugs him) Blink: It's fun to spend my time with you Alice. (kisses her cheek) Alice: It sure is! (Kisses his forehead) Rare: Hey Blink! I got you some dinner! (Holds a bag of food from Mc Arnold's) it's a burger and large French fries! Blink: OOOH! (rushes inside) My favourite! Alice: Blink, that doesn't seem healthy, I was going to make you some grilled chicken with carrots. Blink: I can have BOTH! Rare: But you'll be so full from my food, and come on. (Pulls out the burger, and the scent draws in Blink) Blink: BON APPETIT!! (eats the burger) Rare: Plus, I brought cake for dessert. (Pulls out a chocolate cake) Blink: YAY! (eats the cake) Alice: Blink, we were suppose to make cake tonight. Blink: More cake?! YES! Alice: No, we can't, because Rare made it. Rare: At least it didn't take long. (Blink becomes so confused and worked up of what to choose) Alice: (Faceplams) Blink, let's just play some games, what do you say? Blink: MARIO KART 8! Let's play Mario Kart 8! (Alice and Blink sit down to play Mario Kart 8, while Rare looks over) Rare: (Thinks) I'll have a plan for this. Blink: So it turns out, we can both be Yoshi! Alice: Sweet! (They start racing and Alice wins the race.) Alice: Oh, looks like I win. Blink: You won! Here's your punishment! (giggles and tickles Alice's armpits) Rare: Hey Blink! You want to see some fireworks in the backyard!? Blink: FIREWORKS!? I LOVE FIREWORKS!! Alice: Rare, have you even used fireworks before? Rare: (Rubs her hair) Uhhh... sure. (Blink sets off a firework holding the rope, but Blink flies into the sky with the firework) Alice & Rare: (Shocked) BLINK!! Blink: HEEEEEEELP MEEEEEE!!!! Alice: Blink! Whatever you do! Don't let go! Rare: (To Alice) Are you crazy? He'll explode with the fireworks! Alice: Shut up Rare! I've had enough of you tonight! (Tackles Rare) (Rare and Alice start fighting angrily) Alice: (Slapping each others hands) Why do you have to ruin things for me and Blink!? Rare: Why do you have to get in the way of me and Blink!? (slaps Alice's face) (Blink falls down on the ground in smoke, while crying) Alice & Rare: (Notices Blink) Blink? Blink: (cries) Why didn't you girls help me?! Alice: (Sighs) I'm sorry Blink, we should've focused on helping you. (Gets up and Hugs Blink) (Blue and Pink rush in) Blue: What happened?! Alice: Blue, Pink, it's a long story... Rare: (Gets up) No! You can't take Blink away from me! I just wanted to shoot some fireworks, and I'm going to do that! (Prepares to shoot a giant firework) Pink: WAIT! Don't do it! (Rare shoots the firework and it goes up into the sky, then it drops down and it looks like it will hit them) Alice: Guys! Get inside! (They all rush inside, and the firework redirects and hits the house setting it on fire, with all of them trapped inside) Alice: (Coughs) Blink!? Rare: (Coughs) Blink!? Where are you!? (Alice and Rare are trapped under a wooden column and can't get out, with only their feet hanging out from underneath) Alice: (Worried) I can't get out!! Rare: Me neither! (Blink gets up and sees Alice and Rare) Blink: Alice! Rare! Alice & Rare: Blink! (Blink sees that only their feet are hanging out from underneath the wooden column) Alice: We're trapped! You have to do something! Rare: Blink!! HELP!! Blink: (shivers) I won't be strong enough to save you both! Alice: (Sighs) Pull me out!! Rare: No Blink! Pull me! I'm sorry! Alice: Blink! Rare ruined your night! Just save me! Rare: No! Save me!! Blink: I CAN'T TAKE THIS! (Blink breaks the wood with his TV as both of them escape, they make it outside with Blue and Pink but Blink is not with them.) Alice: (Worried) Blink!? Rare: Where are you? Blink: Wait for me! (The house burns down on Blink.) Blue and Pink: BLLLIIIIIINK!!!!! Alice: NO!!!! (Runs to find him) Rare, are you coming!? Rare: (Shivers) I don't know! Alice: Rare come on! This is your chance to redeem yourself!! (Rare sighs and follows Alice to find Blink, They find him all smoked and almost dying) Blue: BLINK! Pink: Oh my god!! (Alice and Rare carry Blink out of the burning house) Alice: BLINK!! Wake up! (Blink does not wake up) Rare: Please Blink WAKE UP!! (Does CPR on him) Blink: (coughs waking up) Oh man... (They all sigh or relief) Alice: That... was close. Blink: I'm...... hurt..... Rare: (Laughs nervously) Heh heh.... yeah. Blue: Rare, I want you to leave! Rare: (Shocked) What? Pink: You have caused enough trouble tonight! You came over when we told you not to, you set our house on fire, AND YOU ALMOST KILLED BLINK! Rare: But... But... Pink: LEAVE! NOW! Blue: Your a disgrace to Blink. (Rare walks away sadly) Alice: (Sighs) Blue, Pink, was that... necessary? Blue: She almost killed Blink! Alice: But, she also saved him! Pink: Well, I guess that IS true too... Alice: Plus, all she wanted to do, was make Blink happy. Blue: But let's not forget she made Blink look like a fool. Blink: HEY! Blue: Sorry Blink. Alice: So, that means she cares about Blink, and wants to do anything to make him happy, is that so bad? Pink: I guess not... Blue: You've got a point. Alice: I'm just saying, Rare was just doing what was best for Blink. (Blue thinks about it, It then shows Rare and Blink having a tickle fight in her mansion.) Rare: (Giggles) You love that Blink!? Blink: I'm so glad Mommy and Daddy let me hang out with you again! (Alice watches from outside with a smile) Alice: I'm so happy to see Blink happy. (Sheds a tear) (Alice knocks on her door, and Rare opens it) Rare: Alice? Alice: You mind if I join you two? Blink: ROOM FOR EVERYONE! (tickles Alice) Rare: Well, Blink happens to love you, so come on in. (Alice walks inside and they all have a tickle fight) Blink: I love you guys (Alice and Rare then both tickle Blink's feet, Alice tickles his left foot, Rare tickle's his right foot) Alice & Rare: Love you too! The End What did you think about A Rare Role Model? Dogshit (1/5) Okay (2/5) Good (3/5) Terrific (4/5) A personal favorite (5/5) Gallery Request for AndrewBrauer 11.png|Alice and Blnk jumping on a trampoline. Request for AndrewBrauer 10.png|Blink giving "foot service" to Alice and Rare. Request for AndrewBrauer 9.png|Rare looking mad at Alice. Request for AndrewBrauer 12.png|Rare walking away very sad.